


Guilt

by Amsare



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Flash Fic, Gen, High Chaos (Dishonored), High Chaos Corvo Attano, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8702740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amsare/pseuds/Amsare
Summary: Corvo knows The Outsider is always there, lurking in the dark corners of his mind during his nightmares: is he having fun watching him kill even when he’s asleep? He is, perhaps, as eternity is boring.





	

There are stories about The Outsider: some of them are legends, some others maybe not. There are tales about his life, as he once was a young man who had been brutally turned into a supernatural being.  
   
Corvo knows he’s always there lurking in the dark corners of his mind during his nightmares: is he having fun watching him kill even when he’s asleep? He is, perhaps, as eternity is boring.  
   
But then, Corvo finally wakes up in the middle of the night, gasping and sweating; he sits up on the bed and he looks down at his hands. There's no blood on them but he can’t be so sure. Slowly, he gets up on his feet, going to the bathroom. He opens the sink: soon, water is flowing. He splashes his face, cooling his skin.  
   
He expects to actually see the water turning red but it's not. It was just a dream, one of his usual nightmares where he's surrounded by weepers and monsters.  
  
   
_I did it for the greater good_ , he thinks, _I did it, for the Empress_.  
   
_The Empress... Jessamine._  
  
   
Coldness is what he feels into his chest: he misses her. He misses her so much that he doesn't know what to do.  
   
Sure, He had his revenge, but at what cost? Dunwall was in chaos, citizens had died and were still dying in the streets: Corvo is well aware that he’s the one to blame.  
   
_I have to,_ he used to think during his missions.  
   
What if he had spared some more lives? What if he had done things in a different way? He didn't show mercy: he killed Daud, slaughtered whoever came up with that sick plane of killing Jessamine.  
  
One by one, the faces of those who tried to stop him are right in front of him and he clenches his fists.  
  
  
_I had to. I had to._  
  
   
Corvo tries to calm himself down; then he comes back to bed and as he lies back on the mattress, he knows he will not sleep, not even that night.  
   
There's another image in his head, that sinister mechanical heart The Outsider had made for him to use: he had not hold it in his hand since the day he saved Emily. It whispered things about people and places, secret things that nobody would have never wanted to know.  
   
Its sad feminine voice was too painful, melancholic, disturbing: it remembered him of Jessamine, but he still doesn't dare to ask himself if that heart had been really _hers_.  
   
Better to forget, to try to, at least: Corvo has understood that time doesn't mend wounds but makes them deeper. Those wounds hurt and hurt so much.  
   
   
He lies on his right side, arms hugging the soft pillow but his mind is racing. There are men and women screaming and groaning, their skin signed by the plague, rats eating them alive and horribly squeaking...  
   
Corvo throws the pillow away and he is sure is going to gone mad for real; then, Emily would have stayed all by herself in a cruel, nightmarish world.  
   
As he stands up again, he goes straight to drawer where he keeps some sleep darts, opening the locket with a secret code. Since the day the Loyalist had betrayed him, he keeps them secretly hidden, as he doesn’t want to be drugged again by some traitors. It’s not paranoia: who knows the kind of snakes living in the castle who plot his death once again.  
   
Corvo takes one sleep dart, looking at the yellowish color of the liquid inside and then he injects it into his own arm, without even flinching. The drug is soon making its effect as he manages to pass out on the bed instead of falling on the floor.  
  
   
Somewhere upon him, around him, The Outsider quietly smirks, entertained.


End file.
